1. Field of the Invention
The adsorbing apparatus of the present invention relates to an apparatus for recovering hydrocarbons from vapors collected during the operation of vehicle fueling facilities, such as automobile service stations, boat fuel depots, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-pollution legislation, present and pending, requires the prevention of hydrocarbon emissions from automobile fuel tanks and service station tanks during fueling operations. Several methods have been proposed for preventing such emissions, but such proposals are undesirable from the consideration of high cost or poor performance.